Girl of my Dreams
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: Requested by Chii Saino Kuratsu. 'Gaara felt his breathe catch in his throat as he saw once again the image that had been in his dreams for weeks. Chii smiled at him over her shoulder. She started to turn around to face him when she lost her balance.'


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Chii but am only barrowing for the purpose of this story with premission from Chii Saino Kuratsu, but the ideas are purely my own please do not steal them.

Girl of my Dreams

Gaara Oneshot Requested by Chii Saino Kuratsu

_The desert wind blew slowly bringing only a light, warm breeze with it. The breeze caught a fair maiden's braids blowing them away from her shoulders where they originally rested. The sun kissed kiss glowed in the caressing rays of the setting sun. Her emerald eyes glowed as she watched the setting with the powerful man next to her. The rays of the sun bringing out the ebony specks that littered around in the sea of green within her dazzling orbs. She smiled at the male next to her with such sincerity._

"Kazekage-sama!" Called a sand shinobi running into the Kazekage's office.

Gaara shot up from his desk, shock and confusion reflected off his features. His sea foam green eyes dazed from his sleep he was so rudely woken from.

"What?" he questioned after getting a hold of himself.

"They're here," the shinobi stated.

Gaara stood from his seat immediately after hearing those words. He glided down the hallway heading to the exit as swiftly as possible. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears every step he took to the gates of Suna. Within a minute he reached the gate with the shinobi from before only feet behind him and when he reached the gate there she was; the beautiful women that captured his dreams and heart.

The sun kissed skin showed from her shoulders down as she wore the sleeveless top that complemented her trim form perfectly, giving a peek at the star shaped brown birthmark hidden on her shoulder. The firm thighs clad in black as her shorts reached her knees. The dark brown hair held back in perfectly straight French braid. Her dazzling green eyes speckled with onyx specks took Gaara's breath away each time he saw them.

Once the fair maiden noticed the Kazekage she gave him a sincere smile.

Gaara stumbled for words before finally replying, "How have you been Chii?"

"Great," she beamed.

"I'm sorry to have you come all this way for such petty matters," Gaara said sincerely.

Chii smiled up at him. "Don't worry about. Its fine I like traveling anyway."

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked.

"Yep, it's better if we come here than you leave. You never know what might happen if the Kazekage was out of town," Chii pointed out.

"You're always so concerned about others rather than yourself," Gaara stated.

Chii smiled and stated, "yep and it's not a bad thing either."

Gaara smiled slightly at the female.

"Yeah, but we know the real reason she insists on coming here," one of the leaf shinobi's commented behind Chii.

Chii turned towards her teammates and playfully stuck her tongue out at them. She turned back to Gaara with a huge smile on once more.

"Shall we, Kazekage-sama?" she asked motioning towards the Kazekage building.

"Yes of course."

~TS~

"That should do it then," Chii stated taking the paperwork from the Kazekage.

"Good," Gaara sighed, he hated doing paperwork.

Chii smiled at him.

"You and your team are staying the night here correct?" Gaara asked hoping to spend more time with the girl.

"We were planning on it, why?" Chii asked curious of the redhead's question.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Gaara questioned softly.

"I'd love to," Chii replied with a huge smile across her face.

"Meet me here at seven then," Gaara instructed.

"See you then," Chii stated before running out to tell her team she would be eating with the Kazekage.

~TS~

Gaara fidgeted in his seat up on the roof; his nerves were high. He worried he would say something stupid and make Chii hate him. Gaara heard a thud which drew his attention to door that led to the roof. There Chii lay on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked helping her up.

"Yeah, I just tripped over the stair," Chii smiled trying to hide her embarrassment.

Gaara chuckled at how cute Chii could be. He guided her over to her seat and pushed in the chair like a gentlemen he is.

They enjoyed a nice dinner exchanging small talk and laughs till the meal was done. Chii stood at the edge of the building the sunset rays caressing her sun kissed skin. Gaara felt his breathe catch in his throat as he saw once again the image that had been in his dreams for weeks. Chii smiled at him over her shoulder. She started to turn around to face him when she lost her balance. She started to fall off the edge of the roof. Gaara lurched forward and wrap his arms around her. He pulled her into his arms protecting her from falling.

Chii's heart beat was rapid and heat rushed to her cheeks as her head rested in the strong chest of the Kazekage. She slowly slipped her arm under his arms and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Thank you Gaara," she said softly.

"Of course, I don't know what I would have done if I never saw your smiling face again is I didn't," Gaara answered not thinking what Chii would think of his response.

Chii took in a quick breathe from shock. Gaara, the whole reason she requested being the messenger between sand and leaf, returned her feelings too.

"I like you too, Gaara, like that," she replied softly knowing love was still a touchy subject with the man.

"I love you Chii," he said it first.

"Ditto," Chii replied smiling a huge smile.

Gaara brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss as the sunset behind them just like in his dream.


End file.
